Close Encounters of the Angelic Kind
by Guntherson962
Summary: The First DP P&SWGB X-over EVER(cant tell I'm proud can you), rated M because... ya know what, if you don't know why it's rated M you've never watched P&SWGB before. Crossover Challenge inside.


**Close Encounters of the Angelic Kind**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked away from Casper High laughing like fools as they made their way to their favorite hangout, the Nasty Burger. Tucker wiped a tear from his eye as he managed to say "Danny, that was, without a doubt, the funniest thing I've ever seen in my teenage life". Earlier that day Danny sent two of his duplicates (he can make two now, yay!) to fill the shower pipes in both the guys and girls locker rooms with Fenton-Suds Ecto Removing Bubble Bath, causing every Jock and Cheerleader taking a shower after practice to be forced out of the locker rooms by the torrent of Ecto-Cleansing strength bubbles.

Sam was still smiling inwardly as she remembered Paullina and Star screaming as pretty much every non-A-lister guy saw both of them completely naked (with the exception of her two friends, they were laughing to hard to notice), she noticed even Valerie got a little kick out of it herself seeing her former friends given some much needed/earned humiliation. "Man I'll forget my own name before I forget the look on Dash's face, that alone makes it worth it if mom and dad find out what I did" Danny said still clutching his side, "I don't think even a ghost attack could ruin my mood right now", that theory proved true to form as he was still laughing even after his ghost sense went off.

Trying to reign himself in Danny said "All right then, where is…", he was unable to finish whatever it was he was about to say when the offending ghost that tripped his supernatural alarm flew out from behind a nearby building, the self-professed 'Master of all things Mechanical' Technus. The ghost spotted the three teens instantly, Danny raised his arms and was about to yell his signature battle cry but Technus (utilizing speed that he never evidenced before) was already right in front of him with both hands glued firmly to the halfa's shoulders as he yelled in pure panic "PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME!". Danny blinked twice before he said in a very confused tone "What?", the technology ghosts frantic pleading continued "PLEASE GHOST CHILD, SHOVE ME IN THAT REDICULOUS THERMOS, THROW ME BACK IN LEVEL ZERO, **JUST GET ME AWAY FROM THEM!**".

From around the corner the three teens and tech master could hear a furious voice yell "PANTY, MOVE YOUR FUCKING SLUT LEGS, I THOUGHT I HEARD HIM OVER THERE!" and an annoyed voice yelling "Geez Stocking, chill your goddamn cow tits I'm coming!". The panic in Technus's voice tripled as he continued to plead with the young hybrid "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM FIND ME! I'M BEGGING YOU! HAVE MERCY!", complying with the specters pathetic groveling Danny whipped the Fenton Thermos out of his backpack and sucked the heavily relived ghost in as he screamed the most joyful "THANK YOU!" Danny had ever heard.

Not even five seconds after Danny snapped the lid back on the containment device did a girl bolt out from the same place Technus had come from. The girl had long purple hair with a few bubble gum pink stripes in it, she had a strange shaped eyeliner on and was wearing a gothic-style dress, the most prominent feature she possessed however (besides her aforementioned knockers) were the two blue and white striped Katanas she was holding in each hand that seemed to be burning with flames that were the same Robins Egg blue as Ember's hair. The girl named Stocking looked around furiously till she spotted team Phantom and yelled "YOU THREE!", the teens cringed at how much venom seeped out of her voice as she ran right up to them and shoved one of her Katanas right in Tucker's face just barely away from his skin "DID ANY OF YOU SEE A GHOST WITH SUNGLASSES AND A SHITY MULLET COME THROUGH HERE, ANSWER TRUTHFULLY OR I'LL CHOP YOUR COCK OFF!". The girl named Panty ran up next to her sister, she had blonde hair and was wearing a red dress with matching red heels, in addition she was holding a Blue-white hand gun that (oddly enough) had a pink bow just over the muzzle where the sight would normally be, Panty stopped and said "Whoa, easy there girl, don't go threatening a guy's manhood…" Danny caught her attention as she eyed him like a piece of meat "… not when it can have so many uses".

That caught Sam's attention, she put a hand between Danny and the blond (momentarily forgetting that she's armed) which earned her Panty's best 'Fucking Buzzkill' look as she said "If you two are looking for the ghost master of long-winded speeches, he went that way" aiming her thumb over her shoulder. Stocking responded by raising her flaming Katanas into the air and merging them into a single giant Katana that was nearly thrice the length of her torso as she yelled "THEN MAY THE THUNDEROUS POWER FROM MY GARMENTS STRIKE DOWN UPON HIM WITH GREAT VENGENCE AND FURIOUS ANGER!", Stocking took off in the direction Sam indicated screaming like a warrior jumping into a ferocious battle.

Panty shook her head as Danny asked "Man, what did Technus do to her?", Panty answered "Well first that damn afro priest sent us stateside while they were rebuilding Daten city for whatever reason I wasn't fucking paying attention, then Stocking dragged me all the way here so she could buy some stupid sweet shit, I already forgot the name, anyway that ghost made some weird robot thing out of some stuff from the electronics store next door and trashed the whole block, bakery and all, Stocking was pissed and chopped the motherfucking robot to tiny little pieces and then started chasing that guy, he was at least smart enough to run after seeing his robot thing get PWND so fuckin easy".

Panty turned and gave Danny an almost hungry look as she said "So anyway, you doin anything later pal? If your free maybe me and you could do the dance with no pants back at my hotel, even if you're a virgin I know enough stuff to get us both off", a red faced (for two reasons) Sam was about to say something when Danny did something very out of character for him: Speaking for himself. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't get that intimate with a complete stranger who's name I don't even know" He said in the most even tone he could muster in spite of the mental images that were threatening to make his face turn red, Panty just shrugged and said "Meh, suit yourself, better go catch up with the sugar whore" she placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

A few seconds later a pink Humvee barreled around the corner turning sharply to where the angel was standing, the occupants were a small green dog that was littered with zippers of all things who was continually saying Chuck over and over in the drivers seat, and in the back seat was a boy with wavy ginger hair that falls over his forehead covering his eyes and wearing a khaki green hoodie and pants, "Panty, I still don't see how you can think Chuck is a better driver than me, I pa..." the boy was cut off as Panty ripped Chuck out of the drivers seat and threw him in the boys face as she climbed in "Shut the hell up nerd boy, we got candy hooker to catch and a ghost to repent", she gunned the gas pedal and sped off after her sister.

Team Phantom just starred at where the pink Humvee disappeared slightly wide eyed, Danny's eyes migrated to the thermos in his hand "I think its no stretch of the imagination to say that we just saved Technus's afterlife", Tucker knodded absentmindedly as he said "No kidding, lets hope those two don't run into Danny Phantom". Sam broke the boys out of their haze as she said "Lets forget about them for now, I really need some food, and we're gonna have to put Technus back in the Ghost Zone soon", Danny and Tucker realizing her point resumed their trek to the Nasty Burger.

* * *

**ME: In case you were wondering this, my friends, is a crossover challenge. I have seen no crossovers between these two series, None at all, which is a shame cause there is real potential here, alright now to present the rules for this challenge is the DP universes own Jazz Fenton.**

**JAZZ: Ok, the rules are as follows:**

**1. The main villain(s) for this crossover must be one of the following: Vortex, Vlad, Nocturne, The Fright Knight, or Scanty and Kneesocks (only reoccurring villains for P&S anyway).**

**2. Include any character you want besides: Clockwork, and Dan Phantom (Should be implied, I mean how can you include him without Clockwork?).**

**3. There is no Phantom Planet, you can in(ex)clude any other episode but my parents don't know Danny's secret and have to find out by the end, their reaction will be left to your discretion.**

**PANTY: Why the fuck aren't you doing this shit, why pass it off on other writers dude?**

**DANI: Oh dear god more people, how did you two get in here?**

**JAZZ: And where is Ember?**

**STOCKING: She's taking a dirt nap.*Snicker***

**JAZZ: SHE'S WHAT?! YOU MONSTERS!**

**EMBER: She's not lying ya know, I've been takin one the last 40 years.**

**JAZZ: ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!? YOU DID THIS JUST TO MAKE THAT STUPID JOKE?!**

**EMBER: Hey now, simmer down Babypop I was just trying to be funny.**

**JAZZ: If making me panic is funny then this should be hilarious. **

**[GRABS NEW ANTI CREEP STICK]**

**EMBER: Whoa easy Babypop I CRAP... HEY, AH!**

**[RUNS AWAY FORGETTING HER GUITAR WITH JAZZ IN HOT PURSUITE]**

**DANI: UH wasn't it Ember's turn to do the disclaimer?**

**ME: Oh well, Panty, Stocking since I never want to see either of you anywhere near my future A/N how about you two do the disclaimer?**

**PANTY&STOCKING: Meh why not, Guntherson962 doesn't own us (As if he could) or the pansies from Danny Phantom.**

**DANI: PANSIES!?**

**ME: DON'T EVEN RESPOND DANI IT'LL ONLY ENCOURAGE PANTY FURTHER! If you accept this challenge then PM me, have a nice day.**


End file.
